Naruto and the dragonballs
by Angel of the Hmcs Haida
Summary: Naruto gets three different warriors dna injected in him as a baby watch as he grows into the saviour of the world
1. Chapter 1

**looks like people want Naruto to be god like but well I'm going make it a slow progress but just enjoy the story**

 **I don't own Naruto or Dragonball or even Bleach they belong to better writers then me and I owe a great thanks to my beta reader and the one who helped me with the fight scene Kang of dragons**

* * *

Naruto had just been born and as such was in the hospital and the Anbu who were watching him were standing in the hallway. Meanwhile Orochimaru snuck in the room through the window, he had just gotten dna from the graves of Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha as well as some barely marked grave. Orochimaru needed a baby to test the dna on and he knew that little Naruto was just born so he figured to use him as the test subject. He pulled out a syringe. And injected the mixture of all three legends and random unknown before sneaking out the window.

inside the seal

 _ **"Shit that snake bastard just had to use my container as a test subject now i have to make sure my host doesn't die"** _said a feminine voice which happened to be the kyuubi. _**"father this might end up being the one you told us about"**_ thought the kyuubi as she got to work mixing the dna in away that wouldn't harm her container.

back outside the seal

Little Naruto was sleeping soundly not knowing he was going to have a major change he was going to have a new bloodline that no one has ever heard of before.

 **time skip 5 years**

Naruto was walking to ichiraku's when he saw a man, probably mid-thirties. The man was bumping into people as he swayed, probably drunk even though it was only four in the afternoon. Naruto grew a fox-like grin then turned and ran.

As the drunk man stumbled through the streets he stumbled over a small rock that jutted from the street. The man tripped and his outstretched arms hit a wire, dropping a pail of fluorescent orange paint all over him.

The man bounced to his feet as he heard laughing. He looked and saw the young blond laughing.

When Naruto saw the murderous look in the man's eyes he immediately recognised the hatred, almost all grown ups had it when they looked at him, but they normally had another emotion mixed in with it, whether that be fear, pity, or even empathy depended on the person but this man had only hatred. Naruto bolted away.

The man growled and began to pursue the young blond.

As Naruto dashed through the streets he felt the dirt under him erupting as kunai narrowly missed his feet. He jumped as a barrel fell and rolled into the street. He smiled as he saw it under him but the smile faded as his foot smashed against it and caused him to spin slightly, landing on his back.

 **"Katon: Fireball Jutsu!"** The angry man was in the air above Naruto, a fireball was sailing towards the ground where he lay.

 _ **"Kit, move!"**_ The shouted the voice surprising Naruto but he listened, rolling away just before the fireball landed.

Naruto got up and jumped towards the nearest kunai and grabbed it with a knuckle whitening grip. The man landed and walked slowly towards Naruto.

"You little demon, look at ME!" He screamed, "Wha'z da big ibea?" The man flung himself at Naruto but tripped right in front of the boy, his hand hitting the young boy in the face.

Naruto growled from the hit and tried to stab the man in the back as he was standing up ended up with a knee to his stomach as the man stood up.

Naruto ended up on his back, unsure of what to do, the man had to be a ninja, judging by his vest he was a chunin. Naruto rushed forwards again, going for a straight thrust with the kunai but the chunin stumbled around the boy and elbowed him in the side of the throat.

Naruto fell to the floor again, " _Can he.. Guess my attack?"_ thought Naruto.

 _ **"He can kit, you'll have to use a style that he doesn't know. Now Roll!"** _The feminine voice answered.

Naruto rolled forwards as a heel shattered the street where he was kneeling a second ago.

Naruto spun and saw the chunin with a malicious smirk on his face, "Hez our resibend demon finawy figurwed it owt (Has our resident demon figured it out?)?" The chunin slurred, throwing a kunai at Naruto with deadly accuracy.

 _ **"Kit, duck and run at him on all fours!"** _The female voice told him, Naruto nodded and followed instructions, causing the chunin to tilt his head for a moment before realising that Naruto was right in front of him, _ **"Now, use your claws!"**_ Naruto pulled his right hand back -his nails sharpened to a point- and slashed, tearing through the chunin's vest.

 ** _"I can't give you much chakra due to the seal but with my coaching this should be enough."_** saif the voice

Naruto jumped back as the chunin threw a punch. Naruto dodged most of it but the tail end still knocked him back.

 **"Katon: Fireball!"** The chunin shot forth a second fireball, though the intensity of the first was gone it still burnt Naruto and his clothes when it hit him.

The blond flew through the streets, landing against a large wooden stall. His favourite orange shirt was charred to ashes and his pants were now shorts. He felt tears on his face as he tried to stand up but couldn't, the pain was too much. He could hear the chunin stumbling towards him. He held his eyes closed and grit his teeth.

"Now is that any way to treat children?" Naruto heard a new voice. He opened his eyes and saw a man with unruly white hair and a mask wearing the standard issue jonin uniform. There was an orange book in his back pocket and he was slouched slightly.

"K… Kakashi?" The chunin's surprise at seeing a high ranking jonin knocked him out of his drunken stupor. The last thing Naruto saw was the jonin -Kakashi- knocking the other man out with a chop to the back of the neck.

Kakashi then picked up both Naruto and the chunin before shunshining to the Hokage's office to have the man punished. Once there Kakashi explained to Hiruzen what he witnessed to which caused Hiruzen to fume. Hiruzen then snapped his fingers. "Take this chunin to Ibiki and tell him to have fun then to Anko for more fun" said Hiruzen before turning to the still unconscious Naruto and taking him to the Hospital.

inside naruto's mind

Naruto was walking in what looked like a sewer when he came upon a massive gate with the kanji for seal in the center. "where am I? And where is the exit?" thought Naruto.

 _ **"Please don't come any closer Kit"**_ said the feminine voice that has been helping him.

Naruto noticed that the voice sounded sad and was behind the bars. "Are you okay? asked Naruto. "Wait you're the one who helped me aren't you?" Asked Naruto.

 _ **"Yes kit I'm the one who helped you but please stay away"** _said the voice.

"I want to thank you. I might have died if you didn't help me" said Naruto.

 _ **"You don't need to"**_ said the voice.

"I believe i do" said Naruto.

 _ **"Thank you for being so kind. I don't deserve your kindness though"** _said the voice.

"Why do you say that you're one of the nicest people I've ever talked to. I mean you must be nice you helped me after all" said Naruto.

 _ **"Thank you for your kind words. But if you saw me you wouldn't say that"** _the voice said.

Naruto walked closer to the gate and saw a young woman that looked to be 5 foot tall with long red hair and red eyes with slits for pupils. Her skin was white from what he could see of her face, she was wearing a black yukata with red nine tailed foxes and she had nine fox tails swaying behind her.

Naruto just stood there with slack jaw wondering who this woman was. "W-who are you?" asked Naruto.

 _ **"Looks like my human form did help with your fear. I am the kyuubi no kitsune but you Socchi can call me Kurama. And the reason i call you my son is that you are my previous hosts child and I've come to think of you as my own"** _said kurama.

"Wait isn't that a guys name? I mean you should have a name that suits you" said Naruto. "How about i call you Kasumi?" Asked Naruto.

 _ **"I like the name but you better keep yourself safe i won't be able to always keep you safe but i will try"**_ said Kasumi.

"Yes Kaa-chan" Naruto said sarcastically.

 _ **"I mean it sochi"** _said Kasumi.

"Kaa-chan why is everything fading?" Asked Naruto.

 _ **"Because you are waking up so you are exiting your mind. But don't worry socchi you can talk to me by just thinking what you want to say"** _said Kasumi.

"Ok kaa-chan talk to you soon" said naruto as he woke up in the hospital.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around and saw Hiruzen sleeping in a chair _ **. "Don't tell him about you talking to me as we wouldn't want him to assume the worst. Also I forgot to mention it seems you unlocked a doujutsu also it looks like the perfect mix of the byakugan and sharingan but stop the chakra flow to your eyes to shut the doujutsu off"**_ said Kasumi.

"Could I not only tell him seeing as i haven't learned anything about chakra yet maybe jiji could help me I won't tell him about you though" thought Naruto earning a sigh from Kasumi.

"Jiji how did i get here?" Asked Naruto causing Hiruzen to jump.

"Naruto-kun how are you doing?" Asked Hiruzen before noticing Naruto's eyes. "Naruto-kun you got here when Kakashi brought you to me after he saved you. Naruto-kun it looks like you have two doujutsu fused together but, we can't have people know that you have one let alone one that could prove more powerful than either of the originals, so for now I will just place a genjutsu on you and you can stay at my house while Kakashi trains you and we wait for my student to place a seal till you learn how to control your chakra" said Hiruzen.

"Ok jiji thank you" said Naruto.

Naruto walked with Hiruzen to the sarutobi household. And along the way Hiruzen noticed how people were looking at Naruto. _"these fools think that i dont notice how they are treating my surrogate grandson after Naruto-kun is in my house I'll have my son watch him till the council meeting is done"_ thought Hiruzen.

 _ **"sochi ask him to train you in the monkey style taijutsu and teach you the rasengan and shadow clone once he helps you learn how to use chakra"**_ said Kasumi.

 _"ok kaa-chan i will tomorrow"_ thought Naruto.

* * *

Again a big shout out to Kang of dragons for helping with this story


	2. Poll

There is a poll for my new story that I'm currently working on I'm thinking of giving him a new power that was dormant for a very long time basically Naruto is 99% human 1% sayian so I was thinking because the 1% comes from 100000 years back he might not get it but might not get it


End file.
